


leather jackets and cigarettes

by derireo



Series: push and pull [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Tattoos, Tropes, literally what else idk, no beta we die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: The redhead smiled that weird smile that you normally send to someone you're passing by and Byleth couldn't help but chuckle to herself, trying not to stare at his expression longer to keep from laughing out loud.[ in an alternate universe, e-boy (or modern day bad boy) sylvain exists ]
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Series: push and pull [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	leather jackets and cigarettes

Byleth had a type.

She liked.. bad boys.

There's probably been a time where nearly every single girl fell head over heels for a man who wore a leather jacket, had tattoos, and loved to smoke. For sure, Byleth has been there.

The only problem was the arrogant, flirtatious, manipulative attitude almost every 'bad boy' had that girls seemed to like so much.

Byleth is tired of that trope.

So when she met a man who resembled her dream boy type, she almost fell to her knees and sent a thanks to the gods above.

But then he opened his mouth.

"Well, aren't you stunning? Wanna come grab a drink with me and we can chat?" his smile was crooked, and the mischievous glint in his eyes already told Byleth that she shouldn't say yes.

Plus, he reeked of cigarettes and his pickup was just utterly ridiculous.

"No." she tried smiling at him as she turned the man down, but it came out as more of a grimace, and it startled him. The man laughed awkwardly at the expression Byleth gave him and scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he cringed. "I know that was a really bad line."

Byleth pursed her lips and took a glance at her wrist, that, funnily enough, did not have a watch. Her eyes darted back to the man in front of her before he could see that she didn't have a watch and shoved her hands into her pockets, her smile sympathetic.

"I've had worse." she shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. 

The redhead smiled that weird smile that you normally send to someone you're passing by and Byleth couldn't help but chuckle to herself, trying not to stare at his expression longer to keep from laughing out loud.

He wore typical 'bad boy' garb, clad in a leather biker jacket and a mock turtleneck that hid a tattoo that flared up his neck, his legs covered with somewhat fitting jeans.

And he seemed to have a simple daith barbell in just one of his ears, no other piercings in sight. 

How quaint.

"Uh," he gestured towards himself, "Sylvain."

Byleth nodded and sent him a quick smile, brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear as she looked up at the sign of the cafe she was about to enter before he had stopped her and turned her gaze to him again.

"Byleth."

"Oh. That's quite a lovely name." He said honestly and coughed a little, slowly becoming subconscious about the cigarette smell that was probably emanating off of him.

Byleth was still also very aware of the smell, but was kind about it.

She was willing to give this guy another chance.

Taking out her other hand from her pocket, she reached out for Sylvain's hand that was holding onto one of the lapels to his jacket and slipped a piece of paper into his palm.

It was a paper she had on her person all the time if she ever found the chance to give it away.

Closing his hand into a fist as the young man stared at her in curiosity, Byleth gave him a quick salute, getting ready to find another cafe to crash in.

"If you ever wanna try again with a new line, just text me." she made a ' _call me_ ' gesture as well in case he preferred talking on the phone, and began to walk away, her body still facing him.

"And make sure you don't smell like smoke the next time I see you!" she shouted as a sudden wind began to pick up, waving at the dumbfounded redhead that stay standing in front of the cafe that she was clearly going to walk in to earlier.

Sylvain ran a hand through his hair, stressed, then waved back at the odd woman. He shook his head in disbelief, but quickly saved the number that was scrawled across the paper she gave him, the contact icon a blurry photo of Byleth walking away.

Byleth sighed to herself and shook her head, already pulling out her phone to text Claude and Hilda that they were going to have to meet up somewhere else.

* * *

_Claude_ : i litrly saw u walk away from the cafe, u kidding me??

_Hilda_ : owo i saw u give ur # to that boy!!!!!

_Sylvain_ : i don't have any other pick up lines pls just go out with me

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do something here but then i went
> 
> nah


End file.
